Almost every man made construction is subject to corrosive forces. Corrosion affects aircraft, trains, automobiles, pipelines, factories, and a host of other devices, buildings, structures, and apparatus. In the United States alone, costs associated with policing and repair of corrosion runs into the hundreds of billions of dollars. Industrial segments including transportation, utilities, production and manufacturing, governments, and other infrastructure have a need to detect corrosion prior to significant damage occurring to the structure of interest
In some instances, the cost to repair damages due to corrosion will be greater than half of the original costs to build the structure. These costs are exclusive of the other costs associated with the loss of use of a corroded structure such as loss production and capacity. Moreover, in some instances, environmental impacts are to be considered such as with the corrosion of an oil pipeline or another structure containing toxic or otherwise harmful materials.
What is needed is a system and method of addressing the above, and related, issues.